1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a butt structure for a pneumatic gun and particularly a butt structure that is capable of being altered from a short pneumatic handgun to a rifle type shotgun and adjusting the cartridge firing power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the many recreational activities, xe2x80x9cSurvival gamexe2x80x9d is one the most popular games these days. In the survival game, toy guns (or called pneumatic guns) driven by pneumatic power are indispensable outfits. As the survival game is venturous and exciting, it has a great appeal to many people. Innovations and developments of the pneumatic gun also are very hot in recent years. From styling to the inside mechanisms, there are many selections of the pneumatic guns in the market place these days.
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for the structure of a conventional pneumatic gun. The firing power of the cartridge in a pneumatic gun 10 relates to the strength of the impact spring 12 located behind the hitting hammer 11. There is a retain rod 13 located behind the impact spring 12 for anchoring purpose, and an adjusting knob 14 behind the retain rod 13. Turning the adjusting knob 14, the retain rod 13 may be moved forwards or rearwards to adjust the strength of the impact spring 12, and consequently control the firing power of the cartridge.
While the pneumatic gun mentioned above can adjust the firing power of the cartridge, when there is a desire to modify the butt of the gun to become a longer shotgun, the adjusting knob must be removed for installing the butt of the shotgun. The pneumatic gun can only adjust the firing power of the cartridge when installing the adjusting knob. During assembling the butt, the firing power of the cartridge cannot be adjusted. As a result, applications and utilization of the pneumatic gun are limited. To change the butt structure of the gun so that the gun may be changed to a shotgun and still can adjust the firing power of the cartridge would be a desirable design to many users.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved butt structure for a pneumatic gun that can be altered to a shotgun and still is capable of adjusting the firing power of the cartridge.
In order to achieve the object set forth above, the butt of the invention is located behind a duct of a cartridge firing mechanism. The cartridge firing mechanism has an impact spring behind a hammer, and a retain rod located behind the impact spring. The butt includes a butt frame, a sleeve, a pneumatic control means and an inner tube. The sleeve is housed in the butt frame and may be extended out or retracted in the butt frame. The sleeve has a screw section formed on the peripheral surface of the front end and a first slot formed on a lateral side. The pneumatic control means includes an adjusting ring, a retain element and a push rod. The anchor ring and the adjusting ring are coupled on the screw section. The adjusting ring has a retain trough formed on the inner peripheral surface. The retain element has an insert hole and an aperture formed on the lateral side of the insert hole. The aperture engages with a pin, and the push rod has two ends formed respectively a first retain pin and a second retain pin.
The inner tube is fixedly coupled in the sleeve. The outer peripheral surface of the front end of the inner tube has an anchor section for fastening to the rear end of the duct. The interior of the inner tube has a coupling hole and an opening, and a second slot corresponding to the first slot. The retain element and the push rod of the pneumatic control means are located in the coupling hole of the inner tube. The pin of the retain element extends outside the first and the second slot and is engaged with the retain trough of the adjusting ring. The first retain pin located at the front end of the push rod runs through the coupling hole and presses against the rear end of the retain rod of the cartridge firing mechanism.
By means of the construction set forth above, when the adjusting ring is moved forwards to the front side of the screw section of the sleeve, the pin engaged in the retain trough is driven forwards. The retain element also is moved forwards to make the push rod to press the impact spring. Through moving forwards or rearwards of the pneumatic control means, the strength of the impact spring may be controlled to adjust the firing power of the cartridge.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.